Forbidden Secrets, Forbidden Love
by Kovu-Kun
Summary: The usual Itachi Uchiha is the Boy-Who-Lived but better. Trust me! SLASH M/M Itachi/? rated M for future content


**Forbidden Secrets, Forbidden Love**

Disclaimer: I own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter; they both belong to their respective authors. So to any lawyers out there, you can't sue me! MWAHAHAHA

Main Pairing: Itachi/???

Rating: **M**

**Prologue: I'm Sorry**

**--START--**

I'm Sorry…

That's what I said after I killed my father, but not to him. To my mother and little brother, my dear sweet mother and little brother who I failed to save from him. My father was addicted to the feelings money and power gave him; anyone who resisted his manipulations got in the way of him getting what he wanted got 'taken care of' if you will.

I'm Sorry…

That's what I said after I killed the others in my clan, not because I had killed them, they were manipulated into mindless drones, their minds melded into puppets ready to be controlled by their puppeteer, their life would have been so empty had they lived, but because of the lives so full of promise, wasted because of one man addiction.

I'm Sorry…

_I'm Sorry…_

_I'm Sorry._

_I'm Sorry!_

_I'M SORRY!!!_

That was the mantra that played in my mind over and over as I ran out of the compound and through the forest just outside of it. That was the mantra that played in my mind over and over as I ran trough the forest and finally dropped to my knees when I could not run anymore. That was the mantra that started to seep out of my thoughts and into my speech. I whispering the words 'I'm Sorry' over and over until my whispering turned to muttering and my muttering turned to screaming. I sat there, my knees against my chest rocking myself back and forth, tears streaming down my face, all the while screaming my seemingly endless mantra, 'I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry'

I soon calmed down, ashamed of myself for falling apart, I am an ANBU after all. I started my way back to the compound to get my things; I could not stay in Konoha anymore. Once I returned to the edge of the compound, I knew I could not bear to see my handiwork. My eyes shut tight, I ran through the main house and to my room with almost practiced ease. I sat on my bed, panting, just being in this house scared me... I grabbed my black messenger bag with my clan's symbol on the front and packed my cloths in it along with extra kunis, senbon, shuriken, and my blade sharpener. I once again closed my eye, bag in hand, and ran to the kitchen, raided it of all practical food items, packed it too, and ran out of the compound one last time, forever.

I ran through the streets of Konoha and through the gates, guards being asleep as usual. The through the forest outside of the village and as far into it as my legs could carry me, not far, maybe five mile most. When I could go no further I dropped to my knees and just sat there the shock of what I had done finally completely sinking in. I sat there for what felt like hours. No thoughts crossing my mind, no words passing my lips. I heard the flapping of a pair of wings, but I did not care what it was. I did not care if I died. I it was an ANBU or a Hunter-nin they could capture me, torture me, or even kill me and I would not care. I heard it land, the ruffling of feathers and then nothing. I turned around out of slight curiosity and saw it to be an owl with its leg stuck out. On its leg was a letter. Now in a right state of mind I would have been extremely cautious and suspicious, but right now I untied the letter and opened it, noting with mild curiosity that it was written on parchment. It said that I was invited to a school called, "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry". It was then, when I read those words, that I found a purpose again. I would become what no ninja has ever become; learn what no ninja had learned before. I learn magic and become a ninja-wizard.

_I will make it up to you..._

**--END--**

**An: **Hey I'm back!!! And I know I should be working on my old stories... But I am, a new chapter for Demonic Love will be posted withing two days. So back to this story... You like it, love it, hate it? R n R to tell me. I need to here your thoughts!!! Until next time.

Kovu-Kun


End file.
